hello_yoshifandomcom-20200214-history
Tessie's Spells
There are the Tessie's spells during the series * Golden Pollen is a Magix strategic/offensive spell used by Tessie. She blows green flowers towards the ground that explodes glitters and grows ivy that wraps around the enemy; or forms a directional pointing arrow. * Wrapping Ivy is a Magix offensive spell used by Tessie. She releases a flash that makes a nearby plant grab an object. * Vine Tie is a Magix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Tessie, in which she grows vines that tie the enemy. * Luxuriant Ivy is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix offensive spell used by Tessie, in which she creates a sparkly green ball that releases thick grey-green vines around the enemy; or she shoots a green beam at the ground, which makes vines grow upwards that tries to coil around the enemy. * Energy of Mother Earth is an Enchantix/Smashix/Elementaximum/Reibix/Vavarrix strategic spell used by Tessie, in which she creates vines and rocks that served as a cell to trap anything or anyone and stop them from escaping. * ' Summer Thunder' is a Believix offensive spell used by Tessie, in which she shoots a green bream at the enemy, or summons the vines tie around the enemy, or makes her vines stronger to trap an enemy. * Winter Rose is a Believix defensive/offensive spell used by Tessie, in which she summons a wall of thorny vines or light green bubble to protect herself and others, or she summons green vines to attack the enemy. * Autumn Wind is a Believix offensive spell used by Tessie. She shoots a swirling, multi-colored beam of autumn leaves towards the enemy; or she shoots a ball of green energy at the target; or she shoots a green energy beam towards the enemy. * Spring Ring is a Believix/Symblix/Ultralievix/Odyssix defensive/offensive spell used by Tessie, in which she summons a defensive shield of the shape of a green shamrock/clover. * Dancing Whirl is a Harmonix offensive spell used by Tessie. She blows a green beam with pink petals towards the enemy which later becomes multi-colored after hitting the enemy. * Petal Hurricane is a Sirenix offensive spell used by Tessie. She shoots a glowing, multi-colored beam of flower petals towards the enemy. * Lotus Flower is a Sirenix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Tessie. She releases a green ball which becomes multi-colored after hitting the enemy; or she shoots a light green flower-shaped beam towards the enemy; or she shoots a glowing, multi-colored beam of flower petals towards the enemy. * Chlorophyll Bolts is a Yoshix offensive spell used by Tessie. She shoots a pink and green beam of energy at the enemy. * Spring Shower is a Yoshix/Symblix special/offensive spell used by Tessie. She shoots a spiral multi-colored beam at the enemy, which causes them to revert to their original state or nullify the effect of the enemy's spell. * Flowering Shell is a Butterflix/Ultralievix defensive spell used by Tessie. She creates a defensive shield with a green and pink aura. * Blanket of Leaves is a Butterflix/Ultralievix defensive spell used by Tessie, in which she creates a round, neon green defensive shield with green and pink flowers and petals spiraling outward. * Breath of Linphea is a Sparklix/Odyssix offensive spell used by Tessie. She shoots a colorful crystalline beam of energy at the enemy. * 'Cure of Venus '''is an Odyssix offensive spell used by Tessie. She cures one of her allies when they're weak to attack * '''Panancea '''is an Odyssix special spell used by Tessie. She cures everybody when they're weak *'Gloriosa Green Eco 'is an Ultimatix special spell used by Tessie. She cures the ecology and the allies animals and plants. *'Daisy Blossom 'is an Ultimatix attack spell used by Tessie. She hypnotises all the enermies opponents fall asleep, and several health-restoring daisies appear around the stage. *'Peach Blossom '''is an Ultimatix attack used by Tessie. She kicks and dances at same time against the enermies thirteen health-restoring peaches appear with each healing a huge damage to enermies Category:Spells